<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fit Together Like Puzzle Pieces by EmeraldOre (Raayner)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573560">Fit Together Like Puzzle Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raayner/pseuds/EmeraldOre'>EmeraldOre (Raayner)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ah, Romance [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn, mild jealousy, no one knows how to talk to each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raayner/pseuds/EmeraldOre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grian has a problem: he has not one, not two, but three crushes!<br/>Not only does he not know what to do about this, but nobody else does either. </p>
<p>Could this be solved with talking? Probably.<br/>Are they going to? No.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian/Goodtimeswithscar, Grian/Iskall85, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian, grian/mumbo jumbo/iskall85/goodtimeswithscar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ah, Romance [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fit Together Like Puzzle Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a companion piece to the first in the series - Shout and Shake, which is a Doc/Bdubs fic. It does not need to be read in order to understand this one, but there will be occasional cross-over! </p>
<p>Tags will be added as we go, and the rating may increase to E, but I'll give a heads up before that happens! </p>
<p>Please enjoy these four dumbass boys pine and talk around each other without actually confessing~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Iskall landed on the sand around his starter base he heard the familiar, yet unexpected sound of a minecart on tracks. Unexpected, because when he had left earlier the closest set of rails was deep below with his villagers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So either he had never noticed the noise before - or the whining hobbit in his base had done something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a pretty good idea which it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Iskall opened his door and was met with the sight of a circle of rails, right in the middle of his sideways hobbit-hole. A minecart went round and around and riding in it was Grian, arms and legs dangling over the edges and head bent back to stare up at the sky through Iskall’s glass ceiling. He barely looked up when the other man entered, acknowledging his presence with a quick glance towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall sighed, quickly dumping his things and the books he had gotten from Keralis’ new store into a chest and approached the slowly circling cart. He stopped it with his foot and looked down at Grian with a small frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iskaaaaaall,” Grian whined, “why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you build a ride in my base?” he countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m sad, Iskall! Maybe I wanted to cheer myself up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have done this at </span>
  <em>
    <span>your own</span>
  </em>
  <span> base,” Grian flapped a hand dismissively at that, “c’mon man, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian sunk further down in the minecart, shrugging with his arms crossed over his chest. Iskall rolled his eyes and began to clean up the mess that had been made, picking up the redstone torches and mining the rails that marred his wooden floor. He would let Grian stew for a while before he asked again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was glad, in a way, that Grian had come to him. Iskall wasn’t usually the one he went to for emotional stuff, not in the past at least, and it warmed something deep in his chest to be chosen. He wouldn’t let it get to his head - no - but the small flame of what he refused to call a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> was delighted by the trust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re his friend, man. Don’t get your feelings tangled up here. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he dealt with all the tracks, he decided he could do some work tidying up the interior. Iskall was sweeping up the sand that he had tracked in over the last few days when the other finally broke his silence, groaning and flailing his arms in apparent frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iskall, do you think I’m sexy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall choked, looking up in alarm at the question. He didn’t - did Grian </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t - I mean - yeah, dude?” he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you fuck me?” Grian looked over, pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grian,” Iskall rubbed his face, “we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but like. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Romantically</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iskall’s mind provided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What brought this up?” he said instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Grian flipped over in his cart, resting his chin on his arms, “it’s Mumbo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall blinked, biting down on his surprise. It made sense, really it did. Their fellow Architech was good-looking, had some fashion sense, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mustache</span>
  </em>
  <span> of course, but he couldn’t help feeling a little bitter. If Mumbo - why not him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he’s busy,” Grian continued, “but is my flirting not obvious? I told him I really liked him and all he said was ‘thanks, I like you too, man.’ Urgh,” he buried his face in his hands, “what am I gonna do about him, Iskall?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know Mumbo,” he laughed, fighting past the small pit that had formed in his stomach, “he doesn’t notice anything unless it’s huge, in-his-face sort of stuff. Why do you think I covered his base in slime?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian frowned up at him and he sighed, stepping forward to rest his hands on the minecart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, come on. Out you get. No more wallowing for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian groaned, but allowed himself to be pulled up and accepted the cart from Iskall when he mined it. Iskall gave his hands a reassuring squeeze and tugged, leading him over to one of the chests. He maneuvered Grian into a sitting position, pushing him down and pinning him with a look to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span> while he ducked into his storage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you eaten today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Iskall grabbed a slice of pumpkin pie and handed it to Grian, “eat up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Grian took a small bite, realized how hungry he was, and then wolfed it down. Wordlessly, he handed him a bottle of water and sat beside him. Once Grian had caught his breath and drank something, Iskall smiled warmly and nudged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a little,” Grian admitted, tucking the bottle away, “I may’ve been a little wound up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright, dude. Just - try to take care of yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, Iskall. You’re so much better at it though,” Grian whined, wrapping his arms around Iskall’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall stiffened as lips pressed against his, but quickly melted into the kiss, unable to stop himself. Grian’s mouth, still tasting of pie, was sweet - sweeter than the last time they had done this. His hands came up to cradle Grian’s face, thumbs gently stroking those soft cheeks, while the others hands tangled in his shirt. He licked at Grian’s bottom lip, drawing a breathy moan from his throat. Their tongues slid together as Grian pressed up against Iskall’s front, knees bracketing his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall’s heart was beating in his ears, so loud he worried Grian could hear it. This was fine, right? They’d done this before, so it wasn’t weird that Grian was kissing him not even five minutes after saying he wanted Mumbo, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed deeper into the kiss, determined to enjoy it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands brushed against his stomach, the top button of his pants coming undone, and Iskall knew he had to stop this before it went any farther. His hands gripped Grian’s shoulders softly as he pulled back, ignoring the needy sound that chased him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grian,” he said as gently as he could, “no more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian blinked up to him, eyes filling with concern as he jerked out of Iskall’s grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, Iskall I’m sorry, I read that wrong! I -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, no no. Shhh,” Iskall soothed, “not that.” He took one of Grian’s hands in his own. “You’re upset, and clearly looking for comfort, but not like this, I’m sorry man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian heaved a sigh, rubbing the back of his head, and nodded. Iskall smiled, ignoring the sting of hurt and jealousy that travelled through him, instead focusing on the other man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go home, get some sleep - pull a prank or two,” he winked, “we’ll talk about all that Mumbo Jumbo later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Grian laughed, “thank you, Iskall. I’ve been a bother to you all day, haven’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense! We’re Architech bros for life! I’d do anything for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall winced a little at that, afraid that he had said too much, but Grian just beamed at him, the sunny smile making his heart race. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same to you,” he agreed, “thank you. Again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of here,” Iskall chuckled, shooing the other hermit with his hands, “go sleep you hobbit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grian grinned, grabbing the remains of his things and equipping his elytra. Waving, he stepped out the door and took off, disappearing overhead as Iskall watched through the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was watching long after he was gone from sight, Iskall’s eyes tracing the journey to and from his base in silence as the sun slowly descended and darkness crept along the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in quite a pickle now, wasn’t he.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iskall stood, wiping the sweat from his palms with a quick swipe at his pants. It seemed a talk with a one Mr. Mumbo Jumbo was in order.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>